In a continuing effort to improve the quality of fresh market and shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine and peach seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally `Candy White`. The present variety was developed by us in 1992 in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was a first generation cross using `Ruby Diamond` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,918) nectarine as the selected seed parent and unnamed white flesh nectarine seedling as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of Nemaguard Rootstock, the standard of the stone fruit industry in central California, upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The fruit produced by the present variety is most similar to the `June Pearl` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,360), by producing white flesh nectarines that are sub-acidic in flavor, firm in texture, almost full red in skin color, and virtually free from red texture bleeding, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that ripens nine days later, that is sweeter in flavor, and that is freestone in type instead of clingstone.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, `Ruby Diamond` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,918) by producing nectarines that are large sized, freestone, very firm, and nearly full red in skin color, but is very distinguished by producing fruit that is white flesh instead of yellow flesh, and that is sub-acidic in flavor instead of acidic.